


Shared Secrets

by wintermelonbubbletea



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Gen, Light Angst, Military, Missions Gone Wrong, Parental Riza Hawkeye, Rescue Missions, Some angst, Undercover Missions, implied royai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermelonbubbletea/pseuds/wintermelonbubbletea
Summary: A missionbelievedto be a success brings First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and Master Sergeant Kain Fuery closer.
Relationships: Heymans Breda & Vato Falman & Kain Fuery & Jean Havoc & Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Kain Fuery & Riza Hawkeye, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye & Team Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang, Roy Mustang & Team Mustang
Kudos: 20





	Shared Secrets

THE LOUD BANGING of the door to Colonel Roy Mustang's office echoed through the dark, empty hallways at the military headquarters. Five pairs of military boots and another of stiletto heels shuffled inside. Only Mustang and his team, save for a few officers standing guard in the perimeters of the compound were there in the dead if the night.

The young colonel entered the office, heartily laughing at the success of the night's clandestine operation. Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc followed him three steps behind, with a proud grin on his face. With his military jacket hanging on his right shoulder, Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda added his giggles to the cacophony, while Warrant Officer Vato Falman wore his poker face albeit the glimmer in his eyes betraying his front.

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye walked into the office next: still covered in a black coat that was clearly not hers, hair tied up in a bundle more intricate than her normal updo, lips the most red they had ever been, and her usually downcast eyelashes curled up. Her face showed discomfort, possibly due to the red high heels she was assigned to wear that evening.

As he entered the cramped office, Master Sergeant Kain Fuery let out a deep breath. His headphones dangled loosely around his neck. His back was hunched, no thanks to the bulky communications equipment he carried. But it was dark and his back was turned against the rest of the team as he closed the door, so no one noticed.

"Everyone," the colonel stood before his desk and called on his officers. Immediately, the five soldiers lined up at attention.

"Tonight, we captured the mastermind behind the illegal arms trade here in the East. Not only that, we also apprehended his network of suppliers," Mustang said, making no effort to hide his gloating smirk. "Well done."

"Havoc, great intelligence work this time. Breda, thanks to your fool-proof plan, every step of tonight's operations went right on time. Fuery, despite a minor setback, your technical knowledge helped avert a potential upset in the mission.

Fuery clenched his teeth to keep his tears from falling.

"And, of course, tonight's star, our dear Elizabeth," Mustang softened her glance at the only female officer in his team, only to find she did not meet his gaze.

He cleared his throat, "Without her allure, we couldn't have so easily led our targets to their hell." Hawkeye, though exhausted, forced a smile even as the rest of her body was tempted to slump.

"This mission will boost our reputation in the military, for sure," he declared.

Havoc and Breda exchanged flashed their biggest smiles. Even Falman could no longer hide his pride. Hawkeye was stern and cold as usual, keeping her thoughts to herself, and Fuery, well, his eyes were welling up, as if he was trying to contain a yawn.

It was three hours before midnight. The night was still young.

After the formalities were abandoned, the three oldest male officers bumped their fists, drunken in the bliss of their successful mission. Havoc was inviting the entire team to a celebratory night-out at their favorite pub. Emotions were running high at Mustang's right, but his left was more somber, where his trustworthy aide and his youngest officer stood. Hawkeye kept her straight face, while Fuery looked more troubled than sleepy.

Finally, the silence broke.

"Colonel, sir. Permission to speak freely."

"Go ahead, Lieutenant."

"I wish to be dismissed early tonight. I've had quite a few drinks myself and would like to retire to bed early," Hawkeye said.

"I understand. Permission granted, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, sir."

Taking the conversation as his cue, the young communications expert approached his superior officer and recited the same words. ""Colonel, sir. Permission to speak freely."

Mustang stifled a giggle. "I would have preferred it if everyone join tonight's drinks, but I am in no position tonight to keep you from your well-deserved slumber."

Fuery's face lightened up, "Thank you, colonel."

"Anyone else?" Mustang addressed the more excited men in his office. Nobody else uttered another word.

"Well then, Havoc, Breda, Falman, I'll meet you at Madame's in 40 minutes."

The men cheered.

"You're all dismissed."

The team gave a customary salute and went to their respective desks to pack up. Mustang sat in his swivel chair and turned his back on his subordinates, looking up at the full moon that seemed to smile upon him tonight.

"Rising to the top — I never thought it'd be this easy," he mused.

Somehow, Breda managed to save a portion of his turkey sandwich from lunch, which he munched on while waiting for Havoc to find his lighter and pack of cigarettes. Falman sat at his organized desk, waiting on his comrades to be ready.

Fuery just stared at his desk for a few moments, but he was the first to leave the room as everything he needed was already in the backpack he already carried. 

Hawkeye noticed the young sergeant rushing out, so she quickly bid the team goodbye before following him. No one thought odd of it. They knew Hawkeye had the biggest role to play that night and she was likely the most tired that evening.

"Fuery! Wait!"

The quiet officer stopped in his tracks and hesitated, before turning to face the blonde officer catching up to him.

Despite the blanket of darkness, Hawkeye consciously avoided looking at Fuery's eyes. It wasn't as if she had to, anyway; Fuery was doing a fine job staring at the tiled floor beneath his military boots.

"About earlier..." Hawkeye disrupted the awkward silence. These were the very words Fuery dreaded to hear.

For someone who dabbled in communications, Fuery had no words.

Hawkeye drew a breath she didn't know she'd been holding that night. It was only until then that the sergeant spoke, "I'm not sure I know what you mean, Lieutenant."

Hawkeye was only looking after the youngest officer in the team. She had always done so, even in more discreet ways. When she approached him, all that she wanted to do was convince him that whatever happened in the mission was nothing to worry about.

Fuery's response caught her aback. She knew Fuery to be perceptive — a quality he learned by the nature of his military assignment, or perhaps an innate trait that led him to it — but she hadn't known it possible to find comfort in a string of vague words.

Hawkeye knew Fuery knew. Even without being told, Fuery understood the sacred secret they now both shared.

"I'm sorry it happened," Hawkeye spoke so gently, it sounded almost like a lullaby rather than an apology.

"And, thank you, Kain." That was the first time she used his first name. She was aware no words could ever compensate for the weight of the responsibility she unintentionally passed on to the officer, but she was relieved he was willing to take the curse of bearing witness, nevertheless.

Fuery stole a glance at his superior and saw sadness shrouding the sweetness in her eyes, wondering how long it would take for both of them to get over what transpired that night. _Was it possible to forget?_

"Ma'am, please know I'd take a bullet for you. No questions asked."

"I am aware, but I hope you won't have to."

The officers exchanged salutes and parted ways. Underneath the veil of secrecy, they found kindness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> After some weeks of inactivity here on AO3, due mostly to the demands of my new job, I've decided to post this old draft that I wrote and kept several months ago. In my mind, it's part of a larger story, but I'm not quite sure yet if it needs more chapters. To me, this works as a stand-alone piece. What do you think?
> 
> Aside from my love for Royai, I've also been more recently interested with Fuery. I think he's underrated in canon: he's young yet he already specializes in communications; he's perceptive and quite shy, but he doesn't cower during a fight.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Please let me know what your thoughts are in this work. I would really appreciate your feedback!


End file.
